Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade
by EclipsedLight
Summary: This is a bunch of stories following Tyson and Rei as they show events behind Beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

**Ami: Hey everyone! I'm back with EclipsedLight! **

**Light: Yeah sure. So let's just get this over with and introduce the new story.**

**Ami: Actually it'll be a whole bunch of stories with each chapter we add. Oh just a reminder, we own nothing of Beyblade (except what Light's bought at stores). Enjoy. Need sleep. **

**Light: It's 5:00 and we're tired so enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Tyson and Rei's First Behind the Scenes of Beyblade**

**By DNA**

Tyson: Hello, everyone. This is Tyson! And our cameraman is Rei!

Rei: Hello.

Tyson: And today, we thought we'd give fans a chance to see behind the scenes of Beyblade! Hmm…where should we start?

Hillary walks by.

Hillary: Hey guys, what're you doing?

Tyson: Oh it's just Hillary, let's go.

Hillary: Hey! Hey!

Tyson and Rei lose Hillary.

Tyson: Now back to the show! (Catches Max talking to Miriam) It's Max! Shh…let's just watch him. Zoom in Rei. Make sure you get this.

Max (leans close to Miriam): Hey, you're pretty good at acting.

Miriam (blushing slightly): Thanks.

Max: I can't wait till tomorrow. To save such a beautiful blader like you, I'm really lucky. (Miriam blushes darker.)

Miriam: Stop. You're just trying to flatter me.

Max: You're beautiful, don't kid yourself. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat after the shoot tomorrow.

Miriam: Umm…sure. I got to go. Bye.

Max: Bye. (Miriam walks away.)Wahoo! (Sees Tyson and Rei, and runs over to them.) Hey guys.

Tyson: Hide the camera! Hide the camera. (Rei places it behind him.)

Max (suspicious): What're you guys doing?

Tyson and Rei: Nothing.

Tyson: But I couldn't help but overhear that you got a date with Miriam.

Max: That's not all. My schedule's filled.

Tyson: Okay, let's go Rei. More people to see, more secrets to uncover like… (Spots Kai) Kai! There's got to be something he's hiding. (Start following Kai)

(Kai walks passed snack table where Tyson notices the food.)

Tyson: Man, food! All this work is making me hungry.

Rei: Aren't you forgetting something.

Tyson: Hmm… you want something, Rei? A donut? Maybe some cheese cubes?

Rei: Kai.

Tyson: Kai? (Realizes what he's supposed to be doing.) Oh yeah, Kai.

Rei: Good you remembered. Let's go.

Tyson: But…but food.

Rei (drags Tyson away): Eat later. Come on.

Kai (watching Rei drag Tyson away from the food, smirks): Idiot.


	2. The Mystery of the Triangles

** Light here with another story that Ami helped with. Just a reminder these don't follow a real story plot they are just a bunch of mini stories. Oh and thaks for the reviews I get on my other stories. The deal Ami and myself made up is if we get a few reivews we will update a new chapter to anyone of the stories. Okay that's it enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The Mystery of the Triangles

Tyson: Hey everyone! It's Tyson and Rei's behind the scenes of Beyblade. This time we're going to answer fan mail! First letter is from Goodgirl. She writes…

"Max, you're my favorite beyblader, but I wonder if you could ever be faithful. It seems you're always flirting. How can you prove that you'd love only me?"

Tyson: He he. I guess this one's a love letter for Max. Okay well since max isn't here, I guess I'll continue on to my mail…

Rei: He he. Your bag is not exactly full.

Tyson: What do you mean?

Rei: Well here's a letter. (Passes a letter to Tyson nervous)

Tyson: Okay this one's from Dragonbaby and it reads…

Everything is quiet and Tyson is holding the letter shocked.

Rei (grabs letter): Okay it reads…

"Dear Tyson I think you're an awesome blader and I like you but Kai's hotter. Sorry."

Max: Ha ha ha ha! (Max is laughing off set)

Tyson: Okay I want another letter.

Rei: He he. There isn't any more.

Tyson: What do you mean?

Rei (holds up bag): Well here's your mail bag.

Tyson (takes bag): There's nothing in it.

Rei (nervous): Yeah.

Tyson (irritated): Okay how many letters did you get?

Rei (points behind him): Four.

Tyson: Huh, four? Four letters?

Rei (nervous): No Tyson, four bags full.

Tyson (looks and is in shock) Okay. How many does Max have?

Rei: Five bags.

Tyson: Okay, not surprising. Everyone likes him. How about the sourpuss? I bet he doesn't have any letters. (Tyson smirks)

Rei: (nervous) Uh Tyson… (Points behind Tyson)

Behind Tyson there are over 50 bags and they just keep coming.

Tyson: (loses it) That's it! (Tyson runs and attacks all of Kai's fan mail bags, and letters go all over the place. They fly up and all over Tyson and Rei are buried in them.)

Tyson (angry but calming down and out of breath): Huff ha

Rei (comes out of pile): Okay moving onto our next letter. This one is from BladeHeart and it reads…

"Dear Bladebreakers, I was wondering why does Kai have those blue triangles?"

Tyson (pops up from under letters): Hmm yeah I always wonder that too.

Rei (surprised when Tyson popped out): Whoa Tyson! Yeah I wonder too. I thought he wears them to individualize himself as a blader?

Tyson: I always thought…Actually I don't even know. Let's find out! (Tyson jumps out of the mail pile and takes the camera with him.)

Rei (jumps out of the pile and chases after Tyson): Tyson come back here with the camera!

Ten minutes later, Rei finally catches up with Tyson.

Rei (out of breath): Tyson…you shouldn't run off like that.

Tyson: Sorry Rei. Hey look there's Kenny. I bet he knows why Kai has those triangles. Hey Chief!

Kenny a.k.a. Chief: Yes, Tyson? What is it?

Tyson: Chief, why do you think Kai has those four blue triangles?

Kenny a.k.a. Chief: I always thought that it was face paint that he puts on before a battle. I can't figure out more but from my research watching Kai's past in the Black Dranzer series, I say he's had them since he was little.

Tyson (confused): Uh…that doesn't help much.

Rei: Oh hey. There's Johnny. Maybe he knows.

They walk over to Johnny.

Johnny (annoyed): What do you want?

Tyson: Johnny, do you know why Kai has those blue triangles on his face?

Johnny: Why would I care? Sorry Tyson, but I don't think much about him.

Oliver: You do too. You're just not happy that Kai beat you in battle.

Johnny (angry): Shut up, Oliver! Tyson, get that camera out of my face! (Pushes the camera away.)

Rei: Okay.

Tyson: Hey, it's Robert! Robert! Robert! Quit ignoring me!

Robert (stops and turns to Tyson): Yes, Tyson?

Tyson: Robert, why do you think Kai wears those blue triangles on his face?

Robert: Not that I care but I believe he wears them as a mark of honor or to intimidate his competition.

Tyson (excited): Really? Oh look, it's the Blitzkrieg Boys. I bet they know!

Tyson and Rei get close to the Blitzkrieg Boys when they start running away. Tyson chases after them. Finally after an hour of running around and searching, Tyson finally catches up to them.

Tyson (out of breath): Okay…Bryan…why does Kai…have those blue triangles on his face?

Bryan (blunt): Ask Tala. He knows more about Kai than I do.

Tyson: Okay. Tala, why does Kai have those blue triangles?

Tala: Ask Kai.

Everything is quiet and Tala walks away.

Rei (sarcastic): Well that was helpful.

Tyson: Well, someone has to know. How about… (Sees Brooklyn) Brooklyn? Brooklyn! Brooklyn!

Brooklyn: Yes?

Tyson: So why do you think Kai has those triangles on his face?

Brooklyn: Kai? (Eyes blaze) Is he nearby? I will defeat him. Where is he? Where?

Tyson: Okay… Kai's not here. But about his triangles…

Brooklyn: Who cares about triangles? I will defeat him. Now where is he? (Walks away, searching)

Tyson: What just happened! And he never even answered my question!

Rei: Well someone has to know.

Tyson (sees Daichi): Hey Daichi!

Daichi: Yeah?

Tyson: Daichi, why do you think Kai wears those blue triangles on his face?

Daichi (calm): Tyson, I haven't been on this show long so how would I know. You really are an idiot.

Tyson (getting angry): What?

Daichi: You're a crappy blader and you don't think as well.

Tyson (angry): Why you… Get back here, Daichi!

Rei: Well that was interesting. Moving on.

Tyson: Hey Rei come back! (Catches up to Rei) Now who should we ask?

Rei: Hey look its Boris. (Both stare as Boris comes up to them.)

Boris: Well if it isn't Tyson and Rei.

Tyson (cocky): Planning to conquer the world again? Oh wait, its not gonna be yours now is it.

Boris: Aren't we in a good mood today? See you boys later.

Tyson: Ah wait! Do you know why Kai has those triangles on his face?

Boris: He he he. Sure I do.

Tyson: Then why?

Boris (chuckles): You'll never know. Bye boys. (Walks away.)

Tyson: What! Why that…

Rei: Calm down, Tyson. Did you really think he would tell us?

Tyson: Humph! Maybe…

Rei: Come on. There are still the girls left. I heard they are all eating together. (Goes to the break area and sees all the girls sitting.)

Tyson: Look, it's the gossip mob.

Rei: Let's do this quick.

Tyson (reaches the table): Hey girls!

Hillary (annoyed): What is it Tyson?

Tyson: Well we got a letter asking about why Kai has those triangles on his face, does anyone here know?

All the girls: Ahh! Kai!

Mariah: Kai is so cute!

Julia: Yeah and a respected blader!

Ming Ming: He's awesome!

Matilda (a little nervous, blushing): He…he really is the greatest.

Miriam: Yeah totally! I wish he was the one who was with me in that cave!

Emily: To be locked in a cave with Kai, that would be…

Hillary: That would be…

Julia: That would be…

All the girls: PARADISE! Eek!

Tyson: Hello? Hello! What about his triangles?

Mariah: Triangles?

Tyson: Yes, didn't you listen when I asked about Kai…

The girls all start talking about Kai again, returning to their fantasies about him. Tyson and Rei just walk away.

Tyson: Ah! This is hopeless! Not one person could tell us anything about Kai's triangles. Not one.

Rei: Well there is one person who does know.

Tyson: Well why didn't we ask them in the first place? Who is it?

Rei (pointing straight ahead): Kai.

Tyson: Kai? Oh yeah. (Tyson runs toward Kai) Kai! (Kai turns and glares at Tyson) Kai, hate to bother you (whispers- and I wish I didn't have to) but why do you have those triangles on your face?

Kai (smirks): You really want to know.

Tyson (excited): Yeah.

Kai (straightforward): Mind your own business.

Tyson (mouth drops): What? Huh?

Kai starts walking away.

Tyson: Wait! Get back here! Don't walk away from me!

Rei: And that ends Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. The answer to Kai's triangles sadly continues to remain a mystery. Bye. (Runs after Tyson) Tyson! Come Back!


	3. Fashion Disaster

Hello everyone! It's Ami and this here's my first story written alone. Orginally it was script but with Light's help, it's not anymore. Reminder for all our readers: Please review! We love hearing from you! Also we ownno rights whatsoever to Beyblade, just our stories and what Light has bought in stores.Also we have both agreed that the first two stories are going to remain script but we will not be using script anymore.With that said, enjoy!

* * *

"It feels like it's been so long since we've continued Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. I can't wait to get started. What about you Rei?" asked Tyson.

"It's never a dull moment with you, Tyson." Rei says sarcastically.

"Just the energy I was looking for. Well let's get on with the show. Let's see. What's the topic for this week's show?"

"Ummm…" Rei holds up sign. "It seems many viewers would love to go behind the scenes of the Beyblade girls' fashion."

"Oh no! No way! That's so boring!" Tyson yells.

"That's what most of the female viewers wanted to see," said Rei.

"Fine." Tyson says giving up.

"Fine?" Rei says surprised.

"Well unless you can think of something better or change the viewer's minds, we might as well go for it." Tyson says bored.

"Alright," said Rei.

Tyson and Rei walk to the girls changing room.

"Well here goes nothing. (Knocks twice then enters) Tyson coming in…" said Tyson.

Tyson and Rei blush, stumbling upon a slightly undressed Hilary and Mariah.

"Umm…clothes…well we'll be going bye!" Tyson says flustered.

Tyson and Rei quickly walk away. Hilary fully dressed, followed by Mariah who is dressed, chase after Tyson and Rei.

"I'm going to kill you Tyson!" Hilary yells chasing Tyson.

"Well that ends a very short Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. Until next time! Also no more fashion requests, please?" Tyson says as he's running.

"Tyson when I catch up to you, I'll…" Hilary yells.


	4. Ill or Not?

**HI EVERYONE! It's Ami! And welcome to another installment of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. Thanks for all the reviews that Light and me have gotten so far and please continue to review! And if you guys like these stories, you should really check out Short Stories of Beyblade and Clueless about Murder! Just to tell you all, we own nothing of Beyblade (Nothing!) except our stories and what Light has bought at stores. So now that I'm done talking. Enjoy the newest addition- Ill or Not!

* * *

**

"Hello everyone! Rei the cameraman here. It's time for Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade! Here's our host, Tyson Kinomiya!" Rei moves the camera around but Tyson is nowhere to found.

"Kinomiya!" Rei yells again but Tyson has still not appeared. "Tyson!" Rei calls out again before asking out loud, "Where are you?"

Someone taps on Rei's shoulders. Rei turns around and sees Max.

"Max, hey. Have you seen Tyson? It's time for our show." Rei asks the blond boy in front of him.

Max hands Rei a letter as he says, "Tyson asked me to give this to you. He said it's very important."

Rei takes the letter and thanks Max. Max starts to walk away but Rei calls him back. "Oh wait, Max. Can you do me a favor?"

Max turns around and walks back to Rei saying, "Yeah sure."

"Could you read the letter out loud?" Rei asks as he hands the letter back to Max.

Uneasily, Max says, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Please Max?" Rei politely asks, moving the camera to focus on Max.

Max signs and says, "Okay. Here it goes. Rei, I won't be doing the show today. I got the flu so I'll be stuck in my hotel room all day. Don't worry. I'll get better soon. Until then, you're in charge of the show, Tyson."

"Tyson's sick? That's strange. He never gets sick." Rei takes back the letter from Max and is thinking about what Tyson wrote.

"I don't know. But now that you're in charge, what're you going to do?" Max asks as he watches Rei study the letter.

Suddenly Rei smiles at Max and says, "I know. I'll go visit Tyson. It's rare when he gets sick but I know he'll get better faster once the camera's in his face."

"Good idea." Max shakes his head in agreement. "Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Emily for lunch. See you later."

Max waves bye to Rei before taking off. Rei waves back yelling, "See you, Max." Rei turns the camera to face towards him before saying, "Well onward to Tyson's hotel."

Rei arrives at Tyson's hotel and goes up to the third floor where Tyson is staying. He knocks on the door. When no one answers, he knocks again. He presses his ear against the door and hears movement from inside.

From outside, Rei hears Tyson yell, "Come in. The door's open."

Rei walks in and sees Tyson in front of the television, still in his pajamas, with a Playstation 2 controller in his hands. Tyson looks fine, with no signs of the apparent flu he mentioned in his letter.

"So Grandpa, did you get the right kind of pizza I…" Tyson asks as he turns around. But instead of his grandpa, Tyson sees Rei standing behind him angry. Tyson nervously greets him with a "Hi Rei."

Walking towards Tyson, Rei glares as he says, "I thought you said you had the flu. Can it be that you've already made a miraculous recovery?"

Tyson, watching Rei move closer, nervously answers, "Well… you see Rei, I was going to work today, but this terrible cough." Tyson pretends to cough twice, then smiles. "Just doesn't seem likes it wants to end."

Rei stares daggers into Tyson, which makes him stop smiling, "Oh really now?"

Rei walks even closer to Tyson. "Calm down Rei. The camera is still on and you can't hurt a sick man, can you?"

Rei smiles wickedly and speaks to the camera, "This is Rei. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade short today. Tyson's really ill and needs help to get better. Bye everyone." Rei sets the camera down.

Tyson puts his hands up, trying to get Rei to settle down. "Rei, I'm fine, see. Rei? Rei? Calm down. Rei!" Suddenly a pillow hits the camera and the connection is lost.


	5. Your House, My House, Kai's Part One

**Wow, this took so long for me to get this posted up. Ami speaking here if you're all wondering. Both Light and me have been busy with school, and I with work also. But don't worry cause the next update is coming a lot sooner. Thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to review! Also Light and me own nothing of Beyblade but the things Light has bought in stores and the stories we have written. With that said, Enjoy the latest installment of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade- Your House, My House, Kai's! (P.S. I now have an account on but I only plan to use it to write reviews for now, so all stories will continue to be posted under Light's name. So if you see FireballAmi appear in your reviews, that's me!) Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"Hello, its Tyson and Rei's behind the scenes of Beyblade! It's been a week since our last show. It's been a while because I had to recuperate at the hospital since someone beat me up at the end of our last episode." Tyson glared at Rei. "Anyway, today we are traveling to the homes of all the Bladebreakers. First off is my house!" 

"No Tyson. First is Max, since he's the closest to the set," Rei replied, watching Tyson's enthusiasm lessen.

"Fine," Tyson willingly gave up, and the both of them walked five blocks till they reached Max's house. Looking around the front, Tyson became excited again. "So this is Max Mizuhara's house! It's got a white gate, a nice garden, and a beyblade shop next to it. Nothing out of the ordinary here."

Rei smiled, "Tyson, that's outside. Let's check inside. Max should be home today." Walking up to the front door, Rei goes to knock when he see Tyson walk past him and just open the door.

"Hello! Tyson and Rei here! Anybody home!" Tyson yelled, peering into the partly open door before just walking inside. Rei was about to call Tyson back and explain that he can't just walk into someone's house when he hears a familiar voice.

"Tyson, there's no need to shout." A blond boy answers, walking towards Tyson and Kai.

"Hey Max! Listen, we need a tour of your house." Tyson grinned.

"It's for our show." Rei added.

"Okay, sure," Max grinned and started the tour. "Well you are in the hall, which leads to the living room, upstairs, and kitchen."

"Yes, the kitchen! Max, let's check out the kitchen!" Tyson beamed as he headed towards it.

Max blocked Tyson from entering the kitchen. "No, no. Let me show you the rest of the house," Max said as he led Tyson in the opposite direction and continued the tour. "Upstairs is my room, my dad's room, the attic, and one of the bathrooms. The other is down the hall from the kitchen. Out back is the garden. My house is pretty normal… except that we have the beyblade shop."

Max opened the garage door and went into the shop, Tyson and Rei closely following behind. Inside, beyblades were scattered everywhere.

"Whoa!" Tyson stared in awe. "That's a lot of beyblades! So this is where you get all your parts for your blade, right?"

"Yeah," Max grinned and continued, "Oh and up those stairs leads to my own private training room."

"Wow," Rei answered in admiration. "You have a dish and everything."

"Yeah, having a dad and mom who work with beyblades has its benefits."

"Lucky," Tyson remarked with a hint of jealousy.

Max led Tyson and Rei back to the front door.

"Okay, well see you Max! We have a lot more houses to visit," Rei said as he walked out of Max's house. Both Tyson and he waved as they left.

"Okay bye!" Max answered before closing his front door. Tyson turned towards Rei.

"So who's next?" He said as excitement filled his face.

Rei answered, "Hillary."

Tyson's excitement faded fast as he retorted, "What! Hillary! No way! I will not go and you can't make me!"

Ten minutes later, they both stood outside Hillary's house on her front porch.

"I can't believe you got me here," Tyson complained loudly.

"Let's just make it quick, Tyson," Rei said, trying to make it seem not as bad, while he rang the bell.

A lady that looked almost identical to Hillary, except only older, taller, and had longer hair answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, is Hillary home?" Rei asked.

"Yes, let me get her. Hillary!" The lady called out before turning back to the boys. "I'm Hillary's mom by the way."

"Hillary has a nice house." Tyson said as he glanced around. Hillary's mom stared at the boys, waiting for her daughter to appear.

"Yeah, just don't make Hillary mad, Tyson." Rei advised. "You don't want to get kick out before we even get inside."

Hillary's mom suddenly looked intently at Tyson before smiling brighter.

"So you're Tyson, the one that my daughter has a crush on. Hmm I can see why, you are cute."

"Huh?" Tyson blushed.

"Mom, stop! You're embarrassing him." Hillary appeared beside her mom.

Smiling down at her daughter, she replied, "Can't help it" before saying goodbye and returning inside.

Hillary turned to her unexpected visitors. "Okay so what do you want?"

Returning to his normal self, Tyson answered, "Uh yeah. Well we're doing an episodeon everyone's home."

"So you want to view my house?" Hillary said and Tyson nodded yes. "Okay. Follow me then." Hillary began the tour of her house describing rooms as they went by them. "The kitchen is at your left and Tyson don't even think of going in there," she scolded before continuing, "The dinning room is connected. Then on the right is the living room and further down is my mom's room. Upstairs has my room, the bathroom, and our guest room. My house is pretty plain."

"You can say that again," Tyson mumbled.

Hillary glare at Tyson as she asked, "You say something Tyson?"

Tyson answered, nervously, "Nothing."

"Well that's my house," Hillary said, ending the tour.

"Can we see your room?" Rei asked as Hillary started to lead them back to the front door.

"Sure, fine, okay." Hillary gave in and led the two boys upstairs and into her room.

Tyson couldn't help but be shocked as he entered her room. "Whoa that's a lot of pink." Examining the room closely, almost everything was pink- the walls, her bedding, and dresser. Very little was anything but pink.

"My favorite color is pink. Anyways, my room is pretty large. It's the biggest room in the house. There's my desk, my TV, my computer, bed and then mostly blank space." Hillary said, pointing out her possessions.

"Your room sure is clean." Rei said and he moved the camera around to get better angles of the room. Meanwhile Tyson became distracted by a pink strap that was hanging out of Hillary's closet.

"Hmm… what's this?" Tyson wondered out loud as he opened the closet door. He sees a pink bra dangling on the knob from behind the door. "Uh?" Tyson became speechless as he blushed. Hillary saw the strap in Tyson's hands and knew right away what it was.

Embarrassed, she yelled, "Tyson, you jerk! You are such a pervert! Get out!" Hillary chased Tyson down the steps and out of her house while she chucked anything she could grab at him as Rei followed the commotion from behind. "Get out!"

"Bye Hillary," Rei said as he walked past her to get outside.

"Oh bye Rei, do come again," Hillary smiled and waved before turning in Tyson's direction and glaring at him, yelling, "But not you Tyson!" Tyson continued to run, as Rei followed after him, until he was three blocks over from Hillary's house.

"Well, that seemed to go well." Rei commented, sarcastically, trying to catch his breath.

Tyson stood up from catching his own breath and stared at Rei in disbelief before yelling, "Are you nuts! She tried to kill me! I'm never going there again." Tyson pouted, as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Well since that's over, let's continue," Rei said, ignoring Tyson's tantrum. "Let's see… our next stop is Kenny's."

"Okay, cool the Chief!" Tyson cheered up, but suddenly questioned, "Wait but I've been to his house lots of times, why are we going?"

"The viewers haven't gone there yet so let's go." Rei said, as he began walking towards Kenny's house.

"Okay," Tyson said as he walked up besides Rei, keeping to his pace. "Besides," Tyson's smile widened, "the Chief's house is a restaurant! Food!"

Rei could only shake his head in laughter as they continued to walk. As they neared Chief's house, they saw Kenny sitting on a porch. His house was combined to the restaurant, which was mostly on the left. Feeling eyes staring at him, Kenny looked up to see Tyson and Rei.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kenny asked excitedly, running up to them.

Rei answered when Kenny stopped running and was standing in front of them. "Well Chief, we're touring everyone's houses and you're next."

"Well as you can see most of my house is a restaurant," Kenny pointed out. "Come on in, I'll show you the rest inside."

Kenny led Tyson and Rei inside and continued. "Down the right hall are my parents' room and the one bathroom. Upstairs is my room and another bathroom. My room is packed full of beyblade parts, my research and computers." Leading Rei back to the restaurant part of his house, Kenny's mom called him over.

"Kenny dear, I love when you have friends over but…" She pointed to the direction of one specific table. There Tyson sat, chewing on a large plate of food. Four other empty dishes were piled on top of each other on his right side. "…get him to stop eating all our food!"

Kenny spotted him and yelled, "Tyson! Tyson, get out! Stop eating!"

Rei walked over and pulled Tyson out of his chair just as he was about to take another bite. "Come on Tyson."

Tyson protested but Rei refused to let him go until they were outside. Licking his lips, Tyson said merrily, "That was good!"

"You got us kicked out."

Tyson ignored him and said, "So? Now who's next? Oh…yeah it's me!"

Rei couldn't help but smile as he said, "Okay Tyson, let's see your house."

"It's not really a house. It's a dojo." Tyson corrected him. Arriving at Tyson's house, Rei was the first to speak.

"And you were complaining about Max and Hillary having big houses. Yours is twice as big as theirs." Rei mocked.

"Anyways…" Tyson said, jumping in while raising his voice as he ignored Rei's sarcasm. He quickly began his tour. "…inside we have the four practice rooms, and a shrine to honor our family history. Then there is twelve different blank rooms that we use for nothing or training. There is grandpa's room, my room, Hiro's, and my dad's. Then as soon as you walk into the house, go straight and you'll run into the kitchen! Keep going farther and you'll go straight to the back." Modestly Tyson added, "It's not big really."

"Tyson, your house is the biggest of them all so far," Rei pointed out.

Tyson just continued. "Okay now that we're done with my house, let's move on to yours Rei!"

Rei was taken aback. "What? Mine?"

Tyson smiled. "Yeah, did you really think I didn't know that your house is only ten miles from here?"

"Uh, Tyson that's a long way to walk."

"Yes, you're right. We need a ride! I'll just call Mr. D and see if he can send us a car!" Tyson beamed and went to the nearest convenience store in order to call Mr. Dickenson and solve their problem of getting to Rei's. Ten minutes later, a medium blue Hyundai pulled up near them. They both got in and the driver drove them to Rei's.

"I can't believe he sent you a car," Rei said, surprised.

Tyson just answered, "I have my ways of persuasion."

"That just doesn't sound right."

"We're here!" Tyson yelled as the driver pulled to the side near a building filled with apartments. Both of them got out, not before thanking the driver, and moved to the side to let him drive away.

"Okay Tyson," Rei began. "Let me make this clear. Other people live here so don't bother them."

"Okay." Tyson grinned as he shook his head in agreement as well. "So which floor do you live on? I only see four floors."

Rei and Tyson began walking towards Rei's apartment. "The fourth floor," Rei answered as they took an elevator and stopped at the fourth floor. Unlocking his door, Rei let Tyson enter first. "My apartment consists of my living room, kitchen, training room, and my bedroom," Rei said as he pointed out where everything was. "I also have the big porch up front that I can use to train on. Plus it's very easy to get up on the roof from here."

Tyson stared around in awe and excitement. "Wow, this place is cool! You're lucky you live here."

"Well no Tyson. I live in China and with my parents. I'm only here because of the show." Rei corrected him.

Tyson thought on this before asking, "Wait, so when we were filming in China that one day you disappeared, you had gone to see your family?"

"Yeah," Rei answered.

"So where did Kai go that day then?" Tyson wondered out loud.

"Speaking of Kai, he's the last one on the list, right?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, he lives…" Tyson began before quickly stopping.

"Well?" Rei asked, waiting for Tyson to answer.

"He lives outside the city on the west side." Tyson answered.

"Isn't there just the forest outside the west side of the city?"

"Wait, so where does he live then? I'm pretty sure he's not poor." Tyson pondered.

"Even if we go, it'll take two hours to get to the forest on the west side of the city. Then we'll have to search on foot for his house," Rei estimated.

"Wait, but we don't have enough time left in today's show for that." Tyson complained.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll have to wait till next week then." Rei answered.

"This sucks." Tyson added.

"See you all in the second part of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade where we will have hopefully found Kai's house and finish upgiving the tours. Until next time, bye everyone!" Rei smiled as he turned the camera off.


	6. Your House, My House, Kai's Part Two

**I was going to wait to post this since I had just posted the first part on the site yesterday. But I couldn't help but get the conclusion typed up and now here it is. (Don't worry, I promise that whenever Light or me (Ami) finish typing up a new story, we'll post it right away.) Reminder for all: (1) Review!The more you do, the more ideas pop into our heads and the more stories get posted (it slightly works like that hehe). But either way, we love hearing from everyone! (2) Light and me own nothing of Beyblade except what Light's bought in stores and our stories. Now that I'm done speaking (took me long enough), Enjoy Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade- Your House, My House, Kai's Part Two! Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade! Last week we went to all the Bladebreakers' houses except for Kai's. Now here we are searching for his house in this wilderness. It's been a week and we still can't find it." Tyson greeted, sadly. 

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Rei asked.

Tyson looked at Rei, and asked sarcastically, "Like who? I don't see anyone."

"Then you must be blind because I see a woman right over there." Rei said as he pointed out to where he had seen the woman. Tyson turned and saw that Rei had been right.

"Hey look, she's wearing a maid's outfit," Tyson pointed out.

Rei didn't waste any time and walked close to her. He called out, hoping not to scare her. "Excuse me miss, do you happen to know if anyone lives out here?"

"I do," the maid replied.

"Is there anyway you can lead us there? We need to make a call," Tyson asked as the maid eyed the two of them closely.

Convinced that the two were goodhearted, she smiled warmly as she said, "Sure. My master won't mind."

She led Tyson and Rei farther into the woods. Although it seemed like forever, the three of them finally stepped out into a clearing.

"Well here we are," the maid responded as both boys' eyes widened in surprise. A large mansion stood in front of them surrounded by a large stone and metal fence.

"No way! This place is huge! The gates are so tall," Tyson blurted as the initial shock ended.

"Yes, well it will take us about ten more minutes to get the front door, so I suggest we take the golf cart." The maid said as she pointed out a white golf cart that looked miniature compare to the house.

"Way cool!" Tyson answered as he jumped into the back seat of the cart.

Alone, Rei looked at the maid. "So, um, miss…"

"Madison. Call me Madison." The maid smiled as Rei blushed slightly, rubbing his finger against his cheek as his question vanished from his mind. Seeing that Tyson was becoming impatient, the both of them walked towards the cart.

"So Miss Madison, who is your master?" Tyson asked as Madison and Rei got in the cart, both taking up the front seats. She turned the key and started driving the cart to the front porch of the mansion.

"It used to be a very old man but now it's the young master." Madison parked the cart when she reached the steps. Beckoning the boys to follow her, she led them up the steps and inside. Once inside, she turned to face them and said, "Please wait here while I go look for the young master."

"Sure," Rei answered as he watched Madison walk away.

Now alone, Tyson signed as he soaked in the large hall they were standing in. "It's too bad we can't look around, this house is huge."

"Well we can't. We have to find Kai."

"What are you doing here?" A familiar cold voice echoed from the descending stairs opposite of the front door.

Looking up, Tyson recognized Kai. "Kai! Kai, we've been looking all over for your house and…" Tyson stared at him, puzzled. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Uh, young master, it's good to see you." Madison appeared through a dark brown door on Kai's right.

Slowly Tyson began to put the pieces together. "Wait. Young master?" Tyson yelled as realization struck him. "Ahhh! Are you saying that Kai is the young master you were speaking about!"

"Yes. This is my young master, Kai Hiwatari." Madison answered matter-of-factly.

"So then…" Rei thought out loud.

"So then this is your house, Kai!" Tyson asked shocked as he finished Rei's thought.

"Yes," Kai answered.

"How come you've never told us about it?" Tyson asked.

"You never asked."

"That's a typical response from you Kai." Tyson said with tears in his eyes.

Getting back to the point Kai asked, "So what do you want?"

"Oh well last week on our show we were visiting all of the Bladebreakers' homes. We've seen everyone's but yours." Rei answered.

"We ran out of time last week so we never got to see yours," Tyson added.

"So you want to see my house?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Tyson yelled excitedly.

"Fine, just try to keep up or you'll get lost," Kai said as he began the tour of his house. "Right now, you're on the first floor. It has a kitchen to your left, and a porch that leads outside to the garden. Go straight and you'll see more stairs. Walking past them, even farther down the hall, you'll find a bunch of empty rooms. The rooms all have a bed, a couch, a television, and their own bathroom. Most of the rooms in this house are all like that. Guests usually sleep in those rooms. To your right, you are standing in the largest living room that starts at the front door and goes all the way to the dining room. From there, you can see the patio and where the outside pool is."

"Whoa! This is only the first floor! Cool and your living room is so big." Tyson stared all around, wide-eyed.

"Look Tyson," Rei said as he pointed at the ceiling, "there's even a chandelier above us."

"That's so cool but check out the plasma TV!" Tyson added.

"If you're done gawking, let's move onto the second floor," Kai said, smirking at the behavior his stunned friends were displaying.

"So what's on the second floor?" Rei asked as Kai led them up the stairs and onto the second floor.

"More guest rooms, but each one has its own theme. Nothing much to see on this floor let's just move on to the next." Kai said as he continued up the stairs.

"There's another floor?" Tyson asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"So what's on this floor?" Tyson asked as his curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Just my grandfather's room, his office, and some of his meeting rooms. I don't know much about this floor since only my grandfather spent most of his time here."

"So we're not going to see what's on this floor, then?" Tyson asked disappointment in his voice.

"Not unless you want to run into a bunch of trap doors." Kai stated.

Tyson looked at his friend, confused. "Trap doors? How can there be trap doors? Trap doors?"

"Okay Tyson, stop repeating yourself. Let's just move on." Rei said as he dragged Tyson out of his confusion and back up the steps. Kai led them to the fourth floor.

"The fourth floor consists of the ball room where most parties take place. Then there's another living room, and the indoor swimming pool." Kai explained.

"No way!" Tyson was finding Kai's house to be a dream. "You even have an indoor swimming pool!"

"I did just say that, didn't I?"

"Uh?" Tyson stared at Kai confused.

Kai signed as he said, "Never mind. There are only three more floors left." Kai continued to walk up the steps, leaving Rei and Tyson to follow. "Anyways, on the fifth floor are the security room, training rooms, and the library."

They walked into a training room, and Tyson and Rei saw two beyblade dishes and some other obstacles.

"This is where you train!" Tyson said before mumbling, "And I thought my dojo was big." Kai smirked when he overheard Tyson's murmur. He led them back to the stairs, and they continued up until they reached the sixth floor.

"The sixth floor belongs to me. It has my room, my own living room, and a computer room. The last floor is the seventh floor and it's just the attic." Kai said, as he watched his two teammates.

"So you have to climb five floors to get to your room! I could never do that." Tyson said tired from all the walking they had done.

"No, I take the elevator." Kai answered.

"There…there was an elevator!" Tyson stared at Kai in disbelief that he had hid that from Rei and him.

"Yes, now since I showed you my house. I'd like for you to do me a favor." Kai said.

"Sure," Rei answered.

"Take three steps backwards." Although puzzled by this request, both bladers followed Kai's instructions.

"Okay, why did you tell us to stand here?" Tyson asked, wanting to know the reason behind Kai's strange demand.

"That's your exit." Kai answered.

Tyson and Rei said, "Huh?" in unison.

"I'll see you tomorrow and don't ever come back." Kai says bluntly as he presses a button on the wall and the floor opens up beneath Tyson and Rei. They slide down a dimly lit tunnel and fall out, landing outside of Kai's house.

"That was fun!" Tyson laughs but stops. "Wait but rude."

"Well," Rei said, standing up and brushing his hands on his pants, "at least we got to see his house. So now we can focus on next week's show."

"Oh! I know!" Tyson smiled. "Let's go to the beach next week! No, wait; let's talk to the other bladers and find out what they do on their time off! No, no, let's have the girls cook for us! No, no, no, let's…"

Sighing, Rei said, "This could take a while." Turning the camera towards him, "That ends today's Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. See everyone next time, Rei and Tyson signing out."


	7. Cook off Of Screw Ups

**Light: This is strange.Ami's actuallyserious--?**

**Ami: I know it's weird. I have an idea. How about we invite Tyson and Kai to join our conversation so that it isn't dull and boring?**

**Light: That's a good idea. Go find them.**

**Ami: Alright I'll beright back. (runs off and quickly comes back) I couldn't find them.**

**Tyson: That's because I'm right here. That cook off was so much fun!**

**Kai: Tyson don't tell them what it's about. You idiot.**

**Tyson: I never said I was going to Sourpuss. Anyways why are we even here?**

**Kai: You dragged me here so how would I know?**

**Tyson: Oh yeah...right. Well how about we battle then? What do you say Kai or are you chicken?**

**Kai: Whatever.**

**Tyson: Kai! Are you even listening to me?**

**Ami: Okay... this is getting nowhere. Light let's just do the disclaimer.**

**Light: Ok sure... But after I want to see Tyson and Kai battle. Of course I'm cheering for Kai! You can cheer for Tyson.**

**Ami: Of course I will Tyson is awesome! Anyways to remind all of our faithful readers as well as those who happen to stumble upon this fic, Light and I own nothing of Beyblade except for everything Light has bought in stores and the stories we have created together or alone. Also please review because reviews are just awesome to read! Anything else we got to say, Light?**

**Light: Yup. On with the battle ...uh I mean story. Also Ami, Kai is way better than Tyson.**

**Ami: Whatever. Go Tyson! Well everyone enjoy this chapter while Light and me enjoy Tyson and Kai's battle. See you all in the next chapter! **

**Light: Kai is better.**

* * *

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to another of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. Although Tyson usually greets everyone, he's very grouchy today." Rei smiled into the camera before pulling away and focusing on a grumpy Tyson.

"I am not," Tyson replied, irritableness evident in his voice.

"Ever since Hillary tricked you in to that dating show…" Rei began before he was quickly interrupted by Tyson.

"I can't believe she did that. And I can't believe that Max ended up getting the girl." Tyson pouted.

Rei laughed before responding, "I'm surprised. You didn't even want to be on that show in the first place."

"Yeah but she didn't even give me a chance."

"Are you sick?" A look of worry crossed Rei's face.

"Why would you say that?" Tyson's bad attitude lessened.

"You're weirding me out. Anyways Tyson, I thought of a way to cheer you up. We haven't read fan mail in a while so I brought a whole bag of letters with me." Rei smiled as he held the camera in his right hand and a bag of letters in his left.

"Fan letters?" Tyson signed. "We never seem to have any good luck when we answer them."

"Tyson, are you really going to deprive your fans of their letters? No wonder Kai got so many bags the last time." Rei stated, trying to get Tyson mad enough to read them.

Tyson just answered angrily, "Stupid Kai."

Rei continued. "Finally you have your own bags of letters and you don't even want to read them."

Tyson smiled excitedly. "I got bags of letters, really?"

"Yeah, actually I brought a whole bag of your letters with me. Here," Rei said as he handed Tyson a letter. "At least open one of them."

"Yeah, you're right, Rei. I would never deprive my fans of their deepest wishes."

Tyson opened the letter and began reading it silently. Rei watched as Tyson seemed to make no attempt to read the letter out loud, so he grabbed the letter and read it out loud himself.

"Ineedyou writes, "Kai, you're always on my mind…" Rei stopped reading abruptly and glanced at Tyson, smiling nervously. "Oops. How did one of Kai's letters get in here? Sorry Tyson. Try this one."

Tyson folded his arms against his chest before answering, irritably, "If it's for Kai, I give up. Do the show on your own Rei."

"Tyson, don't be depressed. Here I'll read the next letter." Rei opened another letter. "Pureofheart writes Tyson, I've always wanted to see the Bladebreakers compete in a contest such as a cook-off. I know it sounds weird but I would just love you for it. Thanks."

A wicked smile formed on Tyson's lips. "This is the best letter we've ever had. A cook-off sounds like fun."

"Uh…Tyson, do you even know how to cook?"

Tyson only chuckled before saying, "Of course I do. Now we just need to gather up the players. Are you in Rei?"

"Sure."

Tyson began singing to himself out loud. "Food, food, food…"

Tyson and Rei looked around for the rest of their team. Rei spotted Kenny and Max talking. Along with Tyson, he walked over to them.

Tyson yelled excitedly, "Max! Kenny!"

"What's up, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Kenny questioned.

"We're all gonna compete in a cook-off!"

"Actually a fan sent a request in for a cooking contest between the Bladebreakers, so are you guys in?" Rei explained.

"Definitely," Max answered.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Kenny added.

Tyson's smile widened. "Great! Now we just gonna find…" Tyson paused as he saw Kai walk by. "Ah ha! Kai!" Tyson ran after Kai and caught up to him. "Are you ready, Kai because not even you can't back out of this cooking contest?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Hey Kai, a fan sent in a letter asking for a cook-off competition between the Bladebreakers. So are you in?" Rei explained.

"Come on Kai. Its food we're talking about here."

Kai smirked and replied, "Whatever."

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled, taking Kai's response as a yes.

"Uh…Tyson, we have just one problem. We're one player short. I was thinking maybe it should be a tag-team cook-off. Draw paper to choose the partners, but we're not even," Rei stated, as he began to ponder what they should do.

"Where are we gonna get one more player?" Tyson wondered.

Rei thought for a moment before finally answering, "How about Daichi? He's not exactly a Bladebreaker, but he's been with the team for a while."

"Daichi? He's too short and he'll just end up eating all the food."

Tyson continued to bad mouth Daichi when Rei noticed Daichi coming up from behind Tyson. Rei indicated to Tyson that he should shut up but Tyson only ignored him and continued.

"Oh yeah! At least I know how to cook." Daichi replied, surprising Tyson.

"Where did you come from?" Tyson asked surprised by the red-haired boy's sudden appearance.

"Well any normal intelligent person would have seen me coming. I guess you really are stupid." Daichi answered, stressing the word intelligent.

"Why you…!" Tyson yelled as he began chasing after Daichi.

Rei called after them. "Hey you guys!"

A couple of minutes later, Rei got Tyson and Daichi to settle down and started to explain the cook-off to Daichi.

"So do you want to be in the contest, Daichi?" Rei asked.

"Sure. As long as I'm not paired up with Tyson, I'll be able to win this easy. Stupid here, can't even boil water."

"Hey! I can too, you little-!"

Tyson began chasing after Daichi again. Finally all the players were gathered together, and three of the six players, Max, Tyson and Rei, each pulled out a piece of folded paper that Rei had placed in Tyson's hat with the remaining team members' names.

Max grinned after unfolding his paper. "Hey Kenny, you're on my team."

"I'm teamed up with you Kai," Rei stated next.

"No! How did this happen! I'm partners with Daichi." Tyson yelled with apparent unhappiness.

Daichi answered sarcastically, "Oh great."

"Umm… guys. Don't we have a problem?" Max asked. "We still need judges, ingredients, and a place where all of us can cook."

"Oh no! Max is right. I never thought that far ahead." Tyson yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry Tyson," Rei added. "My family owns a restaurant here in Japan. I'm sure it'll be okay to use it for the cook-off." Rei pulled out a cell phone and dialed his parents' restaurant. "Oh, you guys should go find judges for the cook-off while I make plans for the contest." Rei said as he covered the mouth piece and then quickly returned to the phone after someone had obviously answered on the other line.

"Sure." Tyson smiled as everyone left Rei on the phone and began to look for judges.

A couple of minutes later, the group rejoined Rei, a few new people in tow- Tyson's Grandpa, Oliver, Enrique, and Tala.

"Great. You guys did a good job- huh? Wait, why is Tala here?" Rei asked eyeing the red-head.

"He wanted to come." Kai answered.

"Yeah, you have a problem with me, Cat boy?" Tala snickered.

"No, not really," Rei faked a grin. Looking at everyone else, he continued. "Okay… well let's get going. I called Mr. Dickenson and he got a bus to take us to my parents' restaurant. It should be waiting for us."

"This is gonna be great!" Tyson yelled as he rushed past everyone and headed towards the exit. As Rei had said, a bus was outside waiting for them. But not any bus, it was the official BladeBreakers' bus. They all went inside, Tyson still leading the way. Tyson sat next to Max while Tala took a seat across from them. Rei sat across from Kai while Tyson's Grandpa sat next to Kai. Both Tyson and Max were loud on the way to the restaurant and everyone seemed thankful when the bus finally stopped at their destination.

"Yes, we are finally here!" Tyson yelled as he jumped out of the parked bus. Everyone else followed out from behind him. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to start." Tyson smiled as he raced towards the restaurant.

"Tyson! Slow down!" Rei called after him. Tyson turned his head in Rei's direction and grinned.

"Aww come on Rei. It's not like I'm going to hurt..." Tyson trailed as he slammed into the front door. The rest of the group sweat dropped before they rushed over to him.

"Are you okay, Tyson?" Max asked as he bent over to check.

Lifting his head, Tyson moaned, "Oww. That really hurt."

Rei reached down and helped pull Tyson to his feet. "I warned you."

Tyson only smiled. "Come on Rei. Let's just get inside. I'm hungry."

"Thinking with his stomach as usual," Kenny signed as everyone laughed.

As the group entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a man that looked similar to Rei, but was taller, had a shorter haircut with a spike to it, and was wearing baggy pants and outfit similar to Rei's except with a long sleeve shirt. A warm smile graced his lips as he said, "Welcome. How has everyone been? Rei told me you all are having a cooking competition."

"Yeah and it's going to be great, Rei's dad. I can't wait to start!" yelled an excited Tyson.

"That's the spirit. Just follow me and I'll lead you all to the kitchen. We only have two stoves and ovens but I know you guys can all share."

"Wow, this is awesome!' Daichi said in awe of the cleanliness and neatness of the kitchen.

"Duh." Tyson scoffed.

"Do you want to start something?" Daichi yelled.

"Yeah shorty. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Tyson argued back, challenging his partner.

"Tyson, Daichi stop arguing. We have a cook-off to start." Rei signed, sensing their tension mounting.

"Fine," Tyson gave in, folding his arms the way Kai always did.

"Yeah, fighting Tyson is a waste of time anyways." Daichi nodded.

Tyson was about to say something when Kai smacked him in the arm.

"Oww. Hey! Why did you hit me?" Tyson yelled as he turned to look at Kai.

Kai smirked and answered, "Felt like it." Tyson was not happy about this at all.

"Boys," Rei's father cut in. "Please stop arguing. If you want to fight, defeat your opponents through the cook-off."

They all looked at each other.

"You're right, Mr. Kon. I'll beat everyone at cooking even if I have to be teamed up with Daichi," Tyson beamed with his fist raised in the air.

"Good." Mr. Kon smiled a spitting image of what Rei would grow up to become. He began to explain the kitchen. Meanwhile Tyson was whispering to Max.

"Mr. Kon looks so much like Rei. I bet Rei'll look like him when he's older."

"Jealous that he'll look like one hot Kitty?" Max teased.

"Of course not!" Tyson protested before mumbling and stealing a glance at Kai. "But I bet Kai will look even hotter than Rei." _Oh my- what am I saying,_ Tyson thought as he smacked himself lightly on the head.

Kai and Tala, who had both been watching Max and Tyson, smirked at the two idiots, while Mr. Kon finished explaining the kitchen.

"Any questions?" Mr. Kon asked as he looked at the teens.

"Umm... what were you talking about?" Tyson asked since he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"The kitchen and where everything was. Weren't you listening? Okay I'll explain it again." Mr. Kon replayed a similar over cap of the kitchen again. This time making sure that Tyson had understood it all. "Well now that that's finished, I decided a little meal plan for the contest. Each meal must have Cod, rice, vegetables, and a dessert. You can add flavors or whatever you want to make your dish better than the others. Other than that, you all have one hour, usually the amount of time a cooking contest is, to finish creating your meal. So how's that sound?"

The Bladebreakers and Daichi liked the idea and nodded or in Tyson's case yelled excitedly in agreement.

"Everyone choose a place to work. You know where all the ingredients are so pick a place so we can start the contest." Mr. Kon said as the Bladebreakers and Daichi split into their teams of two and picked a counter to work on. Rei handed his father the camera before joining up with Kai.

"Okay. Let the cook-off begin!" Mr. Kon yelled as the three teams set off to get their ingredients and began cooking their meal. Mr. Kon meanwhile told the judges that had been brought to go relax and sit at a table while the food was cooking.

It had only been minutes before the first mishap occurred.

"Daichi, what're you doing!" Tyson yelled as a knife just barely nicked his head, a few pieces of blue hair fell to the ground.

"I'm cutting the vegetables."

"Like a lunatic! Give me that knife! Go work on the fish!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed the knife out of Daichi's hand and began cutting the vegetables himself.

"Fine," Daichi resigned and went over to the fish. Grabbing a pan, Daichi began adding oil and then one of the two fishes to it. Tyson turned around and saw what Daichi was doing. He dropped the knife on the cutting board and went over to him.

"Idiot, what are you doing!"

"I'm cooking the fish like you said," Daichi said as he placed one fish into the pan.

"No no. I meant cook it in the oven. The oven. We don't have time to cook it in a pan."

"It's faster to cook on the stove than it is in the oven. But fine, sheesh, I'll stick it in the oven." Daichi said as he placed the fish into a glass baking dish.

"Good. Now hurry up." Tyson said, before he walked back to the vegetables. Daichi placed both fish into the dish and left it on the counter when he heard Tyson yell for him to start working on the rice. "I'm going, I'm going. What a nag."

Meanwhile Max was put in charge of cooking the fish while Kenny began to fill the vegetable steamer with water as well as boil water on the stove for broccoli and cheese rice. Max got out a basting brush as well as a container of his favorite mustard from his pocket. He spread it all over the fish before placing the dish into the oven. "Mmm this is going to be good."

"Max you done with the fish yet? You should really start cooking the rice." Kenny said as he began placing chopped vegetables into the steamer.

"Okay. I'm coming." Max grinned. "Mustard fish mmm."

In the meantime, Rei and Kai were going strong with no problems so far. Rei was preparing the Cod, adding lemon zest and pepper to it while Kai was cutting the vegetables to be stir fried. Tyson and Daichi were very loud and Kai was getting annoyed with their stupid ness. Sure Tyson could act stupid pretty much all the time but with Daichi there as well, they were even ten times as loud and brainless. Too preoccupied with his thoughts on the annoying twosome and with his duty to cut the vegetables, Kai never noticed Tyson chasing after Daichi. Tyson bumped his elbow into Kai and the knife just nicked his finger, blood slowly started to seep out of the wound. Rei looked at Kai and the blood. Kai just glared at Tyson and Daichi causing them to run back to their spot and licked the blood away from his finger before returning to the carrot he had been cutting.

"Hey Kai, are you okay? Want a Band-Aid?" Rei asked, concerned.

"No, this is nothing compared to the Abbey. It'll stop bleeding in a minute." Kai answered as he continued to cut more vegetables. Rei just sweat dropped.

"Whatever you say buddy," Rei said before sticking their fish into the oven and going over to Kai to take the cut vegetables and start sautéing them in a pan. Kai left to start creating the mushroom flavored rice.

Meanwhile, Kenny was adding the broccoli to Max's and his broccoli and cheese rice.

"Umm Max, how come the rice doesn't look cheesy? You did add cheese to it, right?"

"Umm..." Max looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "More like mustafied it." Max chuckled.

"Musta- you did not add mustard to the broccoli and cheese rice Max!" Kenny wailed.

"It tastes good. You should try it." Max suggested as Kenny eased out of his panic. Lifting a spoon of "mustafied" rice to his lips, Kenny tried a bit.

"I guess it'll have to do. Adding cheese now would just be ridiculous." Kenny signed, finding the rice not as delicious as Max did but with not enough time left to make a new batch. Max started on the dessert as Kenny began creating the plates of food for the judges. "Max don't you dare add mustard to the strawberry jello."

Max just grinned widely, "Now that's just weird, Kenny."

For Daichi and Tyson's team, Daichi was creating the plates for the judges while Tyson began making the chocolate pudding that was to be their dessert. Daichi went and cut the fish. He realized right away that he forgot to stick the fish into the oven and that it remained in the glass dish still. Glancing to make sure Tyson wasn't looking; Daichi quickly added the cold fish to the plates and shrugged. "It probably tastes better cold anyways."

Meanwhile Kai was working on the strawberry shortcakes, which was their desert while Rei was busy filling the judges' plates with food. The cake part of their desert was baking in the oven so Kai began cutting up the strawberries to add to the top. Rei glimpsed Kai's way and saw him slip a strawberry into his mouth.

"Kai, don't eat all the strawberries."

Kai only smirked and answered, "I'll try."

Suddenly several waiters came into the kitchen and took the finished plates from Daichi, Rei, and Kenny. When the desserts were finished, the waiters returned to take them out as well. The three teams stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up, placing their extra food on plates and in bowls for themselves later.

A tall male waiter walked into the kitchen and told them all that the winner had been finally decided. Taking the extra food with them, the three teams saw the judges and placed the food down on a nearby table. Going up to the judges, Max noticed that Tyson wasn't up front leading the way as usual.

"Tyson?" Max asked looking around for him. He caught sight of Tyson's infamous red and blue hat. "There you are. Where did you go?" Max questioned Tyson when Tyson caught up to him.

"No where buddy," Tyson answered, flashing a slightly nervous grin. "Let's just get to the judges." Rei and Kai eyed Tyson from behind suspiciously. The judges sat in a semi-circle at one of the restaurant's table, all facing the three groups. Tala sat on the farthest left followed by Tyson's Grandfather, Oliver and then Enrique on the farthest right side.

"This is it," Max spoke what everyone else inside was feeling.

"Yes it is, Maxie." Tyson smiled watching the judges' faces.

Tyson's grandpa was the first to speak. "Okay little dudes, we tried all of your meals and…"

"Frankly, only one meal was actually rather good and edible." Tala cut in. Everyone stared in Tala's direction.

"He's completely right." Oliver added. "The only meal we could actually finish was Rei and Kai's."

"So Rei and Kai are the winners of the cook-off!" Enrique announced.

All three teams looked at each other, judging each other's response to the outcome.

Tyson smiled as he said, "Well cooking isn't really my thing. Great job Kai and Rei."

"Yeah you guys worked really hard and deserve this win." Max grinned too.

"Man, I'm tired." Kenny moaned as he sat down at the judges' table. Everyone smiled or laughed, the mood becoming carefree and sociable.

"Wow that was so much fun!" Max exclaimed, jumping up and down as if on an invisible pogo stick.

"Yeah, I agree. I hope we get another letter like that again," Rei added, smiling. A light tap on his shoulder and a looming shadow brought Rei to turn around and look up. His father was smiling brightly.

As he handed Rei back his camera, he boasted. "That's my son, a genius chef just like his old man."

"Dad…" Rei blushed slightly from the praise.

"Oh man was that cook-off great! Now the only thing left to say is that I love..." Tyson ran towards Kai, his arms stretched out as if preparing to hug him. Kai's eyes widened as he prepared to step to the side. Tyson ran past him and hugged the table where the rest of their cooked food was placed "... your food Kai and Rei. It's so much better than ours."

The others burst out laughing while Kai couldn't help but smirk, and a previously slightly bothered Tala watched the blunette's actions before smiling as well.

"You had me going there, Tyson. I thought you were going to hug Kai," Max said as he calmed down from laughing.

"Hug Kai?" A slight blush formed on Tyson's cheeks. "Where did that idea come from?" Tyson shrugged the idea away and focused on the table again. "Mmm...food."

Everyone laughed again as Rei remembered something Tyson had said.

"Hey Tyson, how did you even know our food tasted good?" Rei asked.

"I snuck a bite when no one was looking." Tyson confessed.

"Tyson!" Kenny scolded.

"It smelled great. I couldn't help it. It was like it was calling me. But now that the contest's over, we can eat it." Tyson said as he reached over to grab Kai and Rei's rice. Kai smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch our food."

"Oh come on Kai. Don't be so stingy!" Tyson whined.

"Actually I'm surprised he didn't eat it all." Max mused.

"Yeah, its so unlike him," Rei added.

"You guys! I'm standing right here. Stop talking to me like I'm not," Tyson said annoyed before turning back to Kai. "Anyways come on Kai, you can have some of mine."

"I think it might kill me," Kai stated bluntly.

"It will not!" Tyson yelled, insulted.

"You eat it then."

"Fine," Tyson remarked as he grabbed a piece of cut fish and bit into it. His face contorted into a look of disgust. "Yuck, it's cold. Daichi, didn't you heat this up?"

Daichi only smiled and said, "I thought a fish popsicle would be unique."

"Daichi, you idiot!" Tyson yelled.

"See I knew it would kill me," Kai commented sarcastically.

"Shut up Kai!"

"You guys, stop fighting." Max interjected.

Rei turned the camera to face him, bringing the lens back far enough to capture his face. "Well I guess I'm going to be the one to end today's show. I hope the food made your mouth water, PureofHeart. See everyone next time!" Looking back at the table, Rei noticed that everyone was already sitting down to eat. "Hey save me some food! I'm hungry too!"

Then the connection was terminated.


	8. Yum Yum Who Wants Some Gum?

**Hello everyone! Ami here. I would like to apologize for Light and I not having anything new posted for you all in the longest time. Don't worry as soon as this semester is over for me which should be in about two weeks, I promise that we'll both update on everything. Especially Crimson for Light, which she has gotten pretty far on. At the moment, I'm just really busy with studying for finals which are coming up fast so I'm limited on time for the next two weeks.This fic was supposed to be posted for Halloween but as you can see it's very late. I hope every likes it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Light and me own nothing of beyblade except what we've both bought in stores.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**"Hi everyone!" A blurry figure yelled. "Welcome to-"

"Hold on Tyson, you're blurry. Let me fix it." Another boy's voice said as he played with the focus. Slowly Tyson's figure became clear and the cameraman gave him a thumbs up, indicating that everything was all good.

"Thanks Rei! Okay back to what I was saying. Hey everyone and welcome back to another episode of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade! And for today's show, we are going to... to... Rei, what exactly is today's show going to be about?"

The camera moved up and down as Rei shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who said you had this big announcement to say and that you wanted all your viewers to hear it."

"Oh yeah...right. Everyone! Halloween is in a week! I'm so excited!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up and down happily.

"That's it?" Rei looked at Tyson, incredulously. "That's the big news everyone had to hear?"

"Yeah..." Tyson answered as Rei began to chuckle.

"What?" Tyson huffed. "I thought it was important news. It is my favorite holiday after all."

"Well now what do we do?" Rei asked as his laughting fit ended. "We can't just end the show here."

"You're right," Tyson replied before his face contorted to show that he was thinking hard about this. A few seconds later, Tyson yelled surprising Rei. "I know! How about we go around and ask everyone about their favorite Halloween candy? Or what their plans are? Or if they plan to dress up and if they are, what their costume is going to be?"

Rei smiled at this before it dampened slightly. "Great idea except I don't think we should ask Max about candy. You know how he gets with sugar."

Tyson smiled. "Okay. Now where to start..."

Rei followed Tyson's gaze as it stared at a cetain area. More specifically on a certain fellow blader, Max. Rei signed. "Why Max of all the sugar-loving people first?" Rei questioned out loud as Tyson ran towards Max yelling his name.

"Max! Max!" Max turned around, saw Tyson running towards him and so did the exact same thing and ran towards Tyson. Max reached Tyson first and tackled him to the ground. Rei caught up to the two fallen boys.

"Urgh... Max get off!" Tyson breathed as Max got up off of him. Tyson stood up afterwards.

"Hey Tyson, Rei, what's up?" Max asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Rei and I are going around the set asking everyone about Halloween such as whether people are planning to dress up, what their plans are, things like that." Tyson said while Rei silently breathed a sign of relief that Tyson didn't mention the word "candy". Sadly his relief came too soon.

"Oh yeah and candy. What's your favorite candy, Max?" Tyson smiled innocently as Rei's hand touched his own forehead in an "oh no! here it comes" gesture. Max's eyes widened before returning to normal. His wide grin widened even more, causing Tyson to take a step back.

"Uh... Max, could you stop looking at me like that? It's creeping me out." Tyson replied, regretting greatly for not taking Rei's words to heart and mentioning the sugary treat.

"Candy?" Max questioned out loud as though he was analyzing the word before answering the question quite rapidly. "I like all kinds of candy. Bubble gum, candy bars, chocolate, suckers, pretty much anything. Do either of you have any candy?"

Tyson looked to Rei questioningly but Rei's expression looked even more worried. Tyson turned back to Max.

"If I give you some, will you stop smiling like that?" Tyson asked as Max quickly pressed his lips together, trying to control his smiling, and nodded. "Okay, here's a piece of gum," Tyson replied as he pulled a small five piece pack of gum out of his left pants' pocket and gave a stick to Max. Max ripped the metallic foil off of it and began chewing the piece relentlessly. His eyes closing for a brief second as the gum touched his tongue. Max returned to staring at Tyson, a look of pleading and of something darker displayed on his face.

"Can I have another piece?"

"Uh...sure," Tyson replied as a small smile returned to his own face. He reached into the packet again and withdrew another stick and handed it to Max. Rei closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that any second now Max's evil streak when it came to candy wasn't far from making its appearance known.

"Another?" Max's wide grin reappeared again. This time joined by an evil glint in his eyes. Tyson's smile dimmed.

"Actually I think you've had enough." Tyson replied as he went to replace the gum into his pocket.

"No! I want more!" Max cried as he tackled Tyson and began grabbing for the hand that held "his" gum. Tyson, on the other hand, had the wind knocked out of him when his body connected with the ground but he was still able to keep his gum away from Max. Max began using a different tactic as he ran his fingers over Tyson's stomach, causing Tyson to break out into hysterics but still Tyson was able to keep Max from reaching the packet.

"Rei! Rei! Help me!" Tyson laughed as Rei shook his head.

"You know you had this coming, right?" Rei asked as Tyson moved the packet into his other hand just before Max could take it.

"I-" Tyson yelled as he continued to laugh uncontrollably and struggle against Max. "I'm sorry! Just help!"

Rei reached down for the hand that Tyson held the gum in and Tyson gave it to him. Rei started running away. It took Max a few seconds to realize that Tyson no longer had the gum and that Rei did. Max stood up and began chasing after Rei and "his" gum.

"Rei get back here!" Max yelled, quickly closing the distance between the two. Rei turned around, with the camera still in his hand, and noticed how similar Max looked like a cheetah on the Animal Planet chasing after its prey. Rei turned back around and began talking through uneven breaths. "Well I think it'll be wise to end the show now before Max catches up to me. Sorry it was so short but-"

Rei failed to finish as Max had obviously caught up to him and the audience watched as the video feedback on their television screens spun before losing connection.


	9. Not My Fault!

**Wow it seems like ages since Light and me have added new chapters for Tyson and Rei's BTSOB. Sadly I feel that this chapter is a slight let down because of its shortness and thin humor but I promise that the next chapter which will probably be "Stealing the Show", heh which hasn't exactly been written down yet though has been somewhat planned out, will be so much better. For now, though sadly, everyone will have to make due with "Not My Fault!" which follows after "Yum, Yum, Who Wants Some Gum?"**

**For all our faithfulreaders as well as those who just happen to stumble upon our fics, thank you for being patient and sticking with us. And thanks for all your wonderful reviews too! I, Ami, am responsible forwriting "Yum Yum Who Wants Some Gum?" as well as this chapter here, though this chapter is lacking at least in my opinion.The next chapter that we both write will be worth waiting for, I promise. Okay, moving on.**

**Now to quickly go through our disclaimer- (1) We both, EclipsedLight and me (FireballAmi), own no rights to Beyblade whatsoever, just so you know. (2) Reviews are highly welcomed and greatly encouraged. So please when you read, take just one extra minute to scroll down and select 'submit review' button. It's easy andalso a great reminder to keep us fic writers from slacking off. And lastly (3) Enjoy! Cause if you don't enjoy what you read, it won't stick with you nor influence you in leaving reviews. Good orbad reviews work together in making any writing better.**

**Well that's it fornow. Hopeto be back sooner than this post here. Untilthen, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in new Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade episodes. As you all remember last time, the show ended abruptly when Max jumped on Rei," Tyson smiled into the camera.

Rei broke in. "And he completely broke the camera too."

"Yeah, and Max and Rei had to listen to the video crew manager for almost two hours on how expensive it was. Boy, do they have a lot to pay back. I saw a lot of zeros on that bill…"

"There were only two zeros and how much it costs doesn't really matter now. Anyways weren't you supposed to be there too?" Rei looked at Tyson accusingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tyson replied innocently.

Rei continued as he watched Tyson. "I particularly remember Mr. Dickenson saying you were just as responsible as Max and me."

"No, I think you misheard. I didn't even do anything. Max was the one that tackled you with the very expensive studio camera still in your hands and when you fell, you just happened to break it. So I don't see how I was responsible in the least." Tyson answered, still looking innocent.

"You're kidding, right?" When Rei saw that Tyson wasn't, he became infuriated. "It's your entire fault to begin with. I warned you not to give Max candy and what did you do?"

"Well I did give Max gum but…" Tyson replied as his rubbed the back of his head.

"See there, I proved my point."

"Gee Rei, it was only two pieces of gum. No big deal." Tyson said as he rolled his eyes.

Rei folded his arms against his chest as he glared harder at Tyson. "Because of those two pieces of gum, I had to sit through two hours of lecture and I have to pay back four hundred dollars."

"Well Rei, I guess you learned your lesson, huh?" Tyson smiled as Rei looked at him disbelievingly before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Tyson…" Rei replied, threateningly.

"Eh heh, Rei? What's with that look?" Tyson laughed nervously.

"Tyson, you better run because when I catch you…" Rei trailed as he clenched his teeth.

Tyson turned around and ran. "Rei, I'm sorry! It was a joke! A joke!"

Staring into the camera, Rei signed as he said, "I'm sorry again everyone but as you can see, Tyson needs a lesson on taking some responsibility for his actions. Hopefully the next episode will be longer. Until then, please continue to watch Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade!"

Rei smiled weakly before turning off the feed and ending the show.


End file.
